User talk:XxElisGirlXx
Welcome to my talk page. Please don't come to leave a stupid message or be ignorant and rude. XxElisGirlXx 23:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Carrie Ann ☺ ♪ ♫ ♥ XxElisGirlXx 23:15, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Didn't I tell you to stop spamming with your advertisements? Loveya Pictures last longer. 21:32, February 9, 2011 (UTC) 'You did, but I need more members, the members I DO have are complaining about our lack of members. I don't know why everyone has a problem with advertising, it isn't harmful. ' It's VERY annoying and people in general do not like seeing it. I asked you to find somewhere else to advertise, so please do that. Try over Tumblr or on other Degrassi websites, just stop adveritising on here. Thank you. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:55, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand the big deal, its ONE post. It shouldn't be going this far, it really isn't a big deal. I'm simply getting people for a roleplay. You advertise your videos. Lol, that's because you were advertising your little chat all over this wiki, even on he non-popular pages. Nobody goes on your chat or roleplays on that one anyways, so why waste your time? Get over yourself.Nisoja 04:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Lol, you're so uncreative and you had nothing better to say. You think I want to impress people over the Internet? . And in fact, if you hate me so much, why the hell do you leave me messages on my talk page? And if you're friends with John, aka the pedophile on this wiki, you better make sure that you don't give any of your information to him. He'll find your accounts all over the Internet and report them. Now look how maturely I handled this. I went through this whole thing without using a single cuss word. You're just one to talk, aren't ya'?Nisoja 18:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Oh okay. Now you look like a fool. First off, don't give me your little attitude honey, don't act tough. It's not cute. You obviously want a problem, and if you keep running your mouth towards me about how cool you think I am, I can give you a problem. That's a promise. And stop exagerrating. I have no issues with anyone on this whole wiki except for you and John. So shut your mouth ma'am. You're just a delusional little twat, and you want attention. Guess what, if you keep coming at me, I can give you all the attention you want. And trust me, it'll be a lot. ;) Nisoja 03:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Honey, what exactly are you looking for from me? You said in one of your messages, "Just leave me alone." But here you acting like some tough bitch, make up your mind! It actually seems like you're harrassing me now.Nisoja 04:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Look ElisGirl! Nisoja has been telling me that you are harrassing her lately with rude messages! You may not know this, but if you're bullying her, I have the right to block you from the wiki, so please leave her alone. Degrassi Fan 02:34, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks alot! What the hell is your problem? I just became an admin and your telling me how bad I am at it! Why? I'm not taking Nisoja's side! She just came to me saying that your bothering her. I never said that it was your fault! God! If your responses are things like that then I can clearly understand where Nisoja's coming from! Degrassi Fan 08:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I didn't write the stuff you put on Degrassi Fan's page. First of all, get your facts straight, Degrassi Fan is a wonderful admin. Second, stop trying to pin your shit on me. You and I both know that you wrote that. Third, if you REALLY wanted me to "leave you alone" (hypocrite by the way) you wouldn't be sending me all these cuss-filled messages.Nisoja 23:26, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja You never answered my question. When you came to my talk page and started leaving cuss-filles messages, what exactly were you looking for from me?Nisoja 03:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja Hey ElisGirl! I'm very sorry. I feel like I accused you of calling me a bad admin! Well, I believe you when you said that it wasn't you, but that doesn't really mean that this thing with you and Nisoja is over yet, unless you two have agreed to stop bugging each other. By the way, I noticed in your last message to Nisoja, you referenced me as a "her." I want to let you know that, I, Degrassi Fan am not a girl, I'm a guy. Degrassi Fan 02:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Go check your chat.Nisoja 04:57, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Nisoja